The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum telephium and given the cultivar name of ‘Touchdown Teak’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program to make short, compact, multicrown plants. The new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross with Sedum 31-7, a proprietary, unselected seedling, as the seed parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Sedum 31-7, the new cultivar, has a much better habit, creamy yellow flowers rather than light pink.
Compared to Sedum ‘Desert Black’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,902, the new cultivar has foliage that is dark red to dark red brown rather than dark brown.
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. dark red brown oval leaves,        2. strong, dark red stems,        3. multiple crowns,        4. rose pink flowers,        5. a medium short, upright habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.